


the dance

by bella_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Dare, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self Harm, Sexual Harassment, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_stories/pseuds/bella_stories
Summary: castiel; loner 8th grader, bullied all middle school, told to kill himself daily. goes to the 8th grade dance where his night gets ruined, followed by the graduation, where dean tell him something that changes him forever.sorry wont fix the past.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the 8th grade dance. Castiel was wearing a simple white button up and tie- along with most the other guys.

He met up with the few people he was somewhat friends with and went and took pictures. The school hallway and gym wear beautifully redone, he ignored the memories of being slammed into the walls and taunted. It was his night, moving past the middle school bullying- he could have fun tonight. “Just one more month and i'm done with this bullshit.

-time skip to the dance-

He was in the middle of the dance floor, swaying his hips- his somewhat friend group left for a minute, so he was fit in perfectly with the other kids for once. It seemed everyone was too busy enjoying themself to remember to force their popularity onto everyone- it was actually… fun.

He suddenly felt strong hands grab his slim waist and pull him back roughly, he didn't react- he never knew how to react to anything. The person behind him started grinding on him in the middle of the dance floor.

Pulling away abruptly from the person, castiel turned around and saw it was dean. the person who had a locker next to him. The taller brunette, was obviously more embarrassed and uncomfortable and awkwardly walked away from him to his group of laughing friends- the popular boys.

Castiel confused, and uncomfortable feeling was now replaced with embarrassment- people must have seen what happened.

As he went back to his friends, a few girls came up to him and said they were sorry for what happened. He simple brushed it off with a forced laugh- it was a joke afterall?

A little while later, after castiel went back to his friends and tried ignoring what had happened, the same guy started walking towards him. Castiel looked at him with a disgusted expression as he began talking.

“Hey i'm sorry about what happened” the scrawny teen could see in his face- he wasn't, he had a slight smirk and his group of friends were dying from laughter. He began extending his arms to try and hug him, but, castiel simply pushed him back hard in his chest and told him to back off, before walking away.

About half an hour later when he was leaving the gym a group of guys approached him.

“Haha, dude that stunt dean pulled- it was a dare”

“Oh.... okay”

“We payed him 15 dollars to do it”

He stopped replying and started walking away as they continued laughing and trying to call him back.

*a few days later on monday*

After the incident on friday, castiel didn't really think much of it besides its slight embarrassment. It was a just another school day, the hallways and gym was back to normal and it's like the night never happened. There was nothing left to learn so the 8th graders were all allowed to go on there phones and do whatever- not like the teachers ever gave a shit anyways.

Sitting alone at his desk, castiel was browsing instagram and reading a few fanfics. When one of the bigger guys from the group who was mocking him approached him with a few other guys from the night.

“Hey cassie”

“Hey…”

“So you know how dean grinded on you?”

“Yes” these guys never talked to him.

“We dared him to. Payed him 15 dollars”

“Who would actually willingly touch you- i mean your repulsive”

His throat suddenly closed on him and he felt his cheeks begin to burn up… his chest felt tight and he was didnt want to breath.

Jason got closer and and gave a cruel smile- noting how castiel was responding to the insults.

Apparently uriel thought castiel was idiot and looked around at his friends “Actually cassie, dean likes you. We said if you grinded back on him we would give him another 15 bucks”

Another guy started talking

“You should totally ask him out”

“Why would i do that”

“Because he likes you”

“But i don't like him? Why would i ask him out if he likes me?”

They kept persisting until he stopped replying for ten minutes and they left him alone.

*time skip a week later*

It was 8th grade graduation, castiel has been looking forward to this- he gets to leave in just another week! He never has to see these tormentors again.

After the graduation and fake smiles and cheers he was on his way to leave the school “Hey, castiel!” a voice called.

He turned around and saw dean, he immediately felt himself tense.

“I just wanted to say- your fucking stupid for thinking i would ever like you”

“Wh-what?”

“My friends told me that you were gonna ask me out- god your fucking disgusting, to actually think id ever like a fag like you. Give us one last graduation gift, make us all laugh by slitting your wrists tonight alone. No one will care. Your parents didn't even show up to your own graduation”

Castiel's eyes started to get wet, turning around towards the door he threw his graduation cap on the marble floor and looked back at dean who seemed surprised from what he had just said, his friends laughing a few feet away from him.

“Im done” he whispered to himself as he walked alone into the night.


	2. breaking point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean has to face the consequences for his words.
> 
> WARNING: contains suicide

Deans watched as the pale boy walked out of the school into the dark night- he didn't know why he said those things. Teen mentality was the most plausible answer, his friend group would have mocked him if he didnt say anything. Uriel shook dean while laughing, pulling dean out of his thoughts, one of the boys eric must have picked up that dean was feeling a bit off.

“Come on dude, you had to say that- he was totally gonna ask you out. Not to mention the look on that freaks face was hysterical!”

“Yeah, come on, it was just some loner kid- who cares if his feelings get hurt”

The rest laughed and agreed, taking off their graduation caps.

“Haha i know guys, dont need to keep saying it. He was a fucking fag- he was always looking at us in the bathrooms and lockers- at our dicks”

The boys laughed and eventually there parents took pictures of all of them to remember this night.

But no sight of castiel's parents were there. Buy dean felt that case would remember the words he said to him forever.

\-----

Castiel walked through the door of his house, the sounds of wet converse echoing through the large house. Shrugging off his coat he made his way up the stairs- his eyesight was blurred from his crying- no need to hold back the tears he's been holding back for the past few years. Everyone was right. He was a loser, freak, outcast, loner- his parents never care to go to any events. He didn't participate in sports to to his lack of strength. If he was being honest he hasn't felt happy since he was 10. And now he was 14 and depressed with severe anxiety.

It was so pathetic, how couldn't even leave his house when he didn't have school from fear he would see a classmate. He really was a pathetic. A homo. A boy lover. 

“Make us all laugh by slitting your wrists tonight alone”

The words echoed through his head as he walked into his bathroom.

“No one will care” he whispered to himself as he filled up the bathtub then searched beneath his skin until he found what he was looking for.

Shrugging off his heavy coat he stepped into the marble tub and sunk to his knees.

“My parents didn't even care enough to come to my own graduation- or christmas, or anything” he whimpered as he shakily brought the razor he got from under the sink to his wrists. Pressing against his already scared skin he dragged it up his arm- pressing harder and deeper the higher it got. Breathing heavily he did the same to the next arm.

Leaning back and trying to catch his breath he slowly felt himself lose conscious. He was glad tho and couldn't help but give a light laugh. He's been waiting to do this for years. And tonight was the tipping point.

\------

Dean woke up the next day around noon from a night of movies and video games. Walking downstairs he heard his mom talking quietly into the phone saying “oh my god… thats horrible- tell them i give my condolences. We will definitely be there-” and hung up the phone.

“What's wrong mom?” dean asked cautiously- it was odd for her to be upset this early in the day.

“Castiel Novak killed himself last night”

His blood went cold and his heart stopped beating for a moment.

“What?”

“I know- horrible. But i got off the phone with his brother- gabriel, and said we would come to the funeral in a few days”

Dean swore he couldn't move if he wanted- it was all to real.

“Do you know anything about bullying going on with him? His parents sometimes talked about how he was always lonely”

He wished his parents weren't friends with the novaks.

“n-no , not that i know of”

This couldn't be real. Was he responsible for the death of a angel--- castiel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if It was a shitty ending. I spent forver deciding how to end the chapter. next chap will be the ending I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on real events in my life, castiel in my shoes this time.


End file.
